kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
East Fukuyama City Hall
East Fukuyama City Hall is the location of Takeshi Hirokawa's base as mayor, and the site of the military attack on the parasites. Description East Fukuyama City Hall is a large, multi-level building with wide glass windows. Plot As city hall, it is a hub for the parasites congregating under Mayor Hirokawa and is often used as a meeting place for them after he is elected. Although the majority of visitors and employees are human, the concentration of parasites is far higher than normal. Once the police and military forces determine the existence of the parasite coalition, they make a plan to storm City Hall and separate out the human civilians from the parasites by leading them out a few at a time and using equipment to differentiate them. Hirokawa interferes in their plans by taking command of the evacuation proceedings to have visitors exit first, leaving the employees and, presumably, the majority of parasites to be sent out last. After one parasite is found and killed, the rest refuse to leave quietly with the rest of the civilians. A small group manages to bypass the screening equipment by walking out together and, while attacking the soldiers, cause it to be destroyed by friendly fire. Uragami is brought out with his police handler Katsumata and identifies several of them. One of them is shot through the windows of the building, causing panic in the citizens that have not yet been evacuated. During the chaos, Hirokawa and a large group of parasites walk back into the building under the guise of having an employee meeting. Yamagishi eventually enters and takes control of the situation. He begins threatening the occupants of City Hall overtly, shooting his shotgun and making it clear that he is here to destroy the parasites, not preserve human lives. He and Uragami split up, each heading one squad to identify any parasites within the building. Another squad meets up with Hirokawa's parasites, mutually decimating each other but leaving Hirokawa and Gotou still roaming the building. They meet for a moment, then go separate ways. Gotou then comes across Uragami's squad just as they kill another parasite. Uragami, realizing his strength, panics and runs away screaming to be followed by Katsumata, while the military squad follows Gotou to an open room. He allows them the first strike and they shoot him full of bullets, but due to his armor he proves to be unharmed, and slings the bullets back out of his body with lethal force and cause mass destruction to both the soldiers and the room around him. In another room, Hirokawa stands at a podium and gives a speech that extols the parasites and berates the existence of humans to the soldiers who followed him. The soldiers' helmets contain cameras that stream to the buses outside where Hirama and Shinichi watch. At the conclusion of his speech they shoot him, and realize that he is a human upon checking his corpse. Gotou then crashes in from the ceiling, muses upon Hirokawa's nature and Reiko Tamura's plans for him, and proceeds to kill the soldiers. Back in the room where Gotou had led the first squad, Uragami and Katsumata return, with the police officer horrified by the bloody destruction. Uragami then picks up a gun and shoots Katsumata before waiting for Gotou to break the military cordon so he can escape. Yamagishi's squad encounters Gotou in the corridors and is brutally massacred by the parasite. He mocks them and uses their squadmates as human shields while Yamagishi attempts to stop him with a grenade launcher and tells his squad to head to the roof. Once he reaches it, he realizes that Gotou has already killed the rest of his squad, and Gotou proceeds to show off his capabilities before decapitating Yamagishi as well and throwing his head off the building. Gotou then leaps down to the ground floor and spots Shinichi, realizing that he must have been somehow involved in the battle as well. He decides he will kill Shinichi before moving on, but Hirama shoots him multiple times in the chest. This prompts him to leave as he does not want to deal with the interference. His interest makes Hirama ask for answers from Shinichi.Category:Locations